When we're all gonna a little crazy
by Angel Melan-y
Summary: Dans la série " Et si Logan avait suivi Charles et Erik ?"  L'histoire se déroule durant X-men : Le commencement.  Avertissement : Pure délire sorti de mon imagination au milieu de la nuit.


Dans la série « Et si Logan avait rejoins Erik et Charles ? »

Prend place après l'attaque sur le QG de la CIA.

Raven lui fit faire un tour rapide des lieux, et lui montra sa chambre.

« Voilà, celle la c'est ta chambre, Logan, des questions ? »

« Moi c'est Wolverine. »

« Alors moi c'est Mystique »

« Pourquoi Mystique ? D'ailleurs c'est quoi ton pouvoir ? »

La jeune femme blonde se métamorphosa en plusieurs personnes, d'abord les occupants de la maison, puis les stars locales à qui elle voulait tant ressembler il y avait encore quelques mois. Logan la fixa durant toute la démonstration.

« Intriguant en effet et toutes tes apparences sont toutes aussi sexy ? »

Raven répondit rougissant un peu :

« Plus ou moins. »

« Et ta vrai forme, elle ressemble à quoi ? »

« Au moins. »

Alors que son visage c'était refermé, Logan lui semblait piqué par la curiosité. Elle soupira et lui montra son corps original.

« Pourtant, c'est surement la plus agréable à regarder. » souligna le mutant avant de la plaque contre un mur et de l'embrasser.

Le lendemain matin.

« Non mais tu te rends compte, je l'invite chez moi, je l'aide à retrouver des fragments de sa mémoire, je lui fais confiance et il se tappe ma sœur ! » s'énerva Charles.

« Enfin, sois raisonnable, Charles, tu sais très bien que Hank n'aurait pas aidé Raven. »

« Mais Erik, on parle de ma sœur et de Logan là. Logan. Un mec à l'allure douteuse, avec un passé aussi effrayant que inexistant. »

« C'est vrai » dit-il d'un air pensif. « J'aurai mieux convenue à ta sœur. »

« PARDON. Tu veux te taper ma sœur ? »

« Non non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Mais visiblement Raven, a besoin de quelqu'un qui l'accepte telle qu'elle est, qu'il lui dise qu'elle est belle et que elle ne devrait pas changer, enfin tu vois quoi. »

« Es-tu entrain d'insinuer que j'ai complément foiré mes relations avec ma sœur ? »

Le regard de Charles se faisait de plus en plus menaçant et Erik souhaita brièvement, avoir tué Logan à la minute où il l'avait vu pour ne pas eu à subir cette conversation.

« Nan mais pas du tout, tu l'aime et tu prends sois d'elle ça se voit mais..Enfin Charles, me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

« Non vraiment pas, parce que Raven et toi vous paradez dans toute la maison avec votre slogan « Mutants et fiers de l'être » Mais moi, je n'ai même pas le droit de lire dans vos pensées ! Alors tu ne vas pas couper à des explications. »

Erik s'avança vers Charles, avec un sourire de prédateur, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Une fois la surprise passée, le télépathe répondit au baiser, qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

_On t'a déjà dit que tu parlais trop Charles ?_

_Surement mais tu devrais plus souvent me réexpliquer le concept comme ça ._

« Non mais je rêve » s'exclama une voix à l'entrée de la pièce. « On te sauve de la noyade assurée, je te fais confiance, je t'accueil chez moi et tout ce que tu trouve à faire pour me remercier c'est dépraver mon frère ? »

« RAVEN ! » s'exclama Charles.

« Disons que même si tu es plus jeune que lui, niveau dépravation, hier soir et cette nuit, tu m'as donné plutôt des bonnes idées. »

« ERIK ! »

« Je te préviens, tu lui brise le cœur et je te traquerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, pour mettre fin à ta vie. »

« Raven …. »

« Marrant que tu dises ça, sachant que je suis surement la seule personne à pouvoir tuer ton copain fais de métal. »

« Erik … »

« Laisse moi te rappeler que j'ai vécu dans cette maison bien avant toi et que je connais Charles et tout les techniques pour… »

« CA SUFFIT ! Non, mais écoutez vous, on dirait des gosses, j'en ai assez. »

Erik et Raven se tirèrent la langue.

« NON MAIS SERIEUSEMENT. Si vous n'arrêtez pas, je monte et j'me tappe Logan. »

« Même si la proposition est tentante Professeur, vous n'êtes surement pas le Xavier que je préfère dans mon lit. Mais merci, de ne pas encore avoir tourné mon cerveau en une patate cuite, pour ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière. »

Les 3 regardèrent Logan avec un air étonné quand Erik trancha.

« Bon et si on allait faire des choses plus intéressantes ailleurs ? »

Puis Charles le suivit dans sa chambre à l'étage supérieur.

Ainsi la troisième guerre mondiale fut évité car Shaw s'inclina devant la force de l'amour et demanda Emma en mariage, lui offrant son casque anti-télépathe comme signe de bonne fois. Erik renonça à sa vengeance quand Shaw lui avoua que sa mère était une mutante chat qui avait 9 vies, et lui demanda même d'être le parrain de ses enfants. Les jeunes retrouvèrent Darwin, qui s'était vraiment adapté au lieu de mourir. Darwin et Angel se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Logan et Raven se marièrent et restèrent ensemble pour l'éternité, écumant les barrs et les courses de moto. Hank et Alex s'avouèrent enfin leur amour, mais ne se marièrent qu'en 2011 et eurent une famille de petits chats bleux génétiquement modifiés.

Pour finir, Erik et Charles se marièrent aussi en 2011, mais juste pour avoir une excuse pour faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de la maison comme 4à ans auparavant.

Happy End :D


End file.
